


Judge of Character

by Jathis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Young student Hagrid meets one of the librarians and his pet





	Judge of Character

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).



He spotted the flicker of the candle while making one of his nightly checks of the books in the library. He blinked, frowning a little to himself as he moved quietly towards it, noting that it was in the Forbidden section of the library. He stood at the end of the row of books, placing his hands on his hips. “There is a reason for hours of operation,” he said, “and there is a reason why those books must be read after permission is given.”

The student in question fumbled with the book in overly large and awkward hands. He mumbled a few times, bowing his head as he tried to put the book back.

“Rubeus?” the librarian asked. He approached him then with a raised eyebrow, plucking the book from his hands. He looked at it and then back at the student. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I just...I wanted to read about Thestrals, Mister Barebone!” the boy mumbled. “I heard a little about him but only what everyone says and I wanted to know the truth and…”

Credence smiled then, putting the book back into its spot. “Come with me,” he said.

Rubeus blinked, watching as the odd American librarian started to lead the way. After a moment he ran after him, following close to the man. “M’really sorry,” he said.

“You can always speak to me if you want more information,” Credence offered, “I had a friend who taught me a lot about animals.”

“Really?”

He smiled and nodded his head. “You think there’s more to Thestrals then what your professor told you?”

“There’s no such thing as an evil animal! Doesn’t make any sense to say that!”

He laughed then, nodding his head as they slipped outside. “My friend had many creatures under his care. My favorite was the thestrals he kept.” He whistled sharply then, placing his hands in his pockets. “I can see you are like him,” he said.

The half-giant smiled a little. There were stories about the American, of course. He had made friends with powerful Witches and Wizards before settling down at Hogwarts of all places. If he reminded him of one of these friends…

His eyes widened as the creature Credence had whistled for approached them. “A thestral!” he cried. He surged forward without a thought, meeting the animal halfway before touching its nose in wonder. “Oh but yer gorgeous! Such a beautiful thing, ya are!”

“She’s the granddaughter of my friend’s thestral,” Credence explained, walking up to stroke the side of her neck. “She likes you. They are very good at judging people,” he said. He looked at him then before asking, “do you understand?”

“Sir?”

“No matter what people say about you; you must always remember that animals know a person’s soul. You’re a good person. My thestral understands this.”

“...can I come and see her again?”

“Whenever you would like.”


End file.
